Capítulo 1 - Misión rango S: Recuperación del Pergamino del Tiempo
by karen boc
Summary: ¿Que clase de situaciones puede traer un amor del pasado justo en el presente pero con su apariencia infantil?, ¿por que los jóvenes están tan adultos?, ¡es una situación totalmente descabellada pero llena de sensaciones nuevas de toda clase!, ¿que pasará con sus cuerpos ahora que han cambiado?, ¿volverán a la normalidad?, ¿cambiará algo en su presenbte después de este suceso?...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a tod s, los que leyeron mi primer fanfic de DBZ, estoy muy agradecida por todos sus comentarios, y al mismo tiempo quiero ofrecer una enorme disculpa, ya que no me volví a presentar por aquí, el motivo es el siguiente:

Durante mi embarazo comencé y terminé mi primer fanfic y lo subí a través de mi laptop, porque mi pc ya no funcionó con rapidez, en sí no sé que tiene así que decidí venderla, y ahorré algo de dinero para adquirir una nueva, también resulta que últimamente mi laptop está teniendo los mismos problemas, pero no tan marcados y mi esposo la utiliza en su trabajo así que no siempre puedo usarla, es triste la verdad, mi embarazo terminó en marzo y no volví a escribir por lo de mi lap y mi pc, así que me conformé con mi celular, saben ahora tengo a un hermoso bebé que tiene un año cumplido, y pues un bebé te absorbe mucho tiempo, si van a tener hijos, es algo hermoso y maravilloso pero también es muy agotador...

Y justamente hoy a las cinco de la mañana y que finalmente mi bb se durmió, tomé mi celular, precisamente por no conciliar el sueño y descubrí en el Google play que había una aplicación para celular de la página de fanfiction, me emocioné bastante no sabía de su existencia!, de inmediato la descargue, y justo ahora voy a comenzar con la historia, más que nada es una situación en la que se me ocurrió poner a los personajes principales de la serie de naruto, específicamente a sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno, hinata hyuga y naruto uzumaki, y a los jóvenes sarada, boruto, himawari y mitsuki, espero que les guste.

 **Puntos importantes para leer este fanfic:**

 **...Flash back...**

 **Narrativa y /o Narración**

 **-Personajes-**

 **(Descripciones)**

 **ADVERTENCIA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE LEMON, SHOTACON Y LOLICON, Fiction Rated MA (18+), "NARUTO ES PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO".**

 **"EL JUTSU DEL TIEMPO"  
**  
Capítulo 1 - "Misión rango S: Recuperación del Pergamino del Tiempo"

(5:00am, bosque de la hoja)

El viento fresco del amanecer fluía suavemente por el rostro de los tres shinobi, quienes iban saltando con rapidez de árbol en árbol, las estrellas de la mañana se extinguen poco a poco, para abrir paso a los colores rojizos y dorados del aurora que matizaban las verdes hojas de los árboles, era una hermosa vista que la joven morena no pasaba del todo por alto, pero debido a la rapidez con la que avanzaba para no quedarse atrás no podía darse el lujo de contemplar el alba.

Repentinamente el joven de ojos dorados se detuvo en seco cerca de un claro en el bosque que exploraban y los dos jóvenes shinobi que lo seguían lo imitaron.

-Que sucede Mitsuki, ¿porque te detienes?

Preguntó el joven rubio al joven albino.

-Shh...guarda silencio, podrían escucharnos.

El joven rubio tragó saliva, desvió sus hermosos ojos azules de la espalda de Mitsuki y volteó hacia la joven morena que estaba justo tras de él, la chica comprendió inmediatamente y activó su sharingan.

Los tres jóvenes shinobi estaban sobre la copa del mismo árbol en diferentes ramas, uno detrás de otro, el chico de ojos dorados quien encabezaba el equipo respiraba lentamente como si el sonido de su respiración pudiese perturbar la serenidad del lugar, sabía que el objetivo estaba cerca podía sentirlo, como cuando una serpiente sabe que su presa está cerca y aguarda el momento para atacar.

El rubio por su parte comenzó a planear en su mente un sin número de estrategias para escapar y abortar la misión, sólo en caso de que los hubiesen emboscado y no tuviesen alternativa, no quería que sus compañeros fuesen heridos, y si eso sucedía, ¿qué le diría a su padre, el gran hokage?...

La chica de cabellos negros como la noche, estaba más relajada que sus compañeros de equipo, ya que se sabía protegida por sus compañeros, si algo ocurriese los tres tendrían el poder de salir adelante, así que decide usar su sharingan con toda calma para detectar cualquier movimiento del enemigo.

Unos par de shinobis se deja ver finalmente en el claro del bosque, Mitsuki sonríe, Boruto suda algo nervioso, no por miedo, sino porque se siente muy responsable de que todo debe salir bien, Sarada enfoca su sharingan en los labios de ambos shinobi y los tres ponen especial atención en su conversación...

-¿Yin, estás seguro que éste es un buen lugar para ocultarlo?, ¿no sería mejor llevarlo con nosotros para poder Resguardarlo?-

(Yin un hombre alto, de cabellos rojos y lacios largos peinado en una coleta, ojos color acua, su ropa era de color blanca, sin mangas, dejando al descubierto unos brazos fuertes y llenos de cicatrices)

-Yang, sabes bien que ningún lugar es seguro, y menos si lo llevamos con nosotros, es muy peligroso leer su contenido, sabes que nadie escapa de ese jutsu, así que date prisa y ponlo dentro del tronco del árbol, para así poder poner un sello y largarnos de aquí.-

(Yang, una joven hermosa, de estatura media, cabello rizado color plata, ojos negros como la noche, ropa entallada a su cuerpo, dejaba ver su perfecta silueta femenina, llevaba un pantalón tipo pesquero con bolsillos del tipo militar y una blusa negra muy pegada al cuerpo)

Con un movimiento de sus manos la mujer abrió un hoyo en el tronco del árbol más viejo y sin vida de aquel lugar, colocó el pergamino dentro de éste y lo volvió a cerrar.

-Listo Yin, está dentro de este viejo árbol, te toca ponerle tu sello protector.-

-Yang aléjate un poco, no sé si ésto va a funcionar correctamente, este sello no ha sido usado en siglos.-

La mujer se apartó del árbol rápidamente y el hombre pelirrojo comenzó a hacer unos sellos muy extraños, que los jóvenes shinobi jamás habían visto, Sarada puso especial atención a aquellos movimientos desconocidos.

De pronto apareció una cortina de humo y de ella un tercer shinobi, o eso parecía ser, comenzó a disiparse la niebla, y aquella figura humana lanzó cadenas de sus manos, atando su propio cuerpo a aquel árbol viejo, las cadenas se fusionaron al tronco formando parte de aquel árbol y el cuerpo de ese ser comenzó a derretirse como cera caliente y esta a su vez era absorbida por las gruesas y nudosas raíces que se asomaban sobre la tierra del aquel antiguo árbol, el pelirrojo al término de los sellos se desvanece perdiendo el conocimiento, acto seguido la peliplateada corrió hacia el hombre.

-¡JIN...JIN!... ¿ESTÁS BIEN?...

La mujer arrodillada junto a él y lágrimas en sus ojos lo tomó en sus brazos, el hombre abrió sus ojos algo aturdido y agotado por semejante esfuerzo, abrió sus labios para hablar…

-J..jang, por favor,... mnn...deja de gritar en mi oído, podría escucharte el enemigo…

-¡Eres un idiota!, me asustaste mucho, creí que estabas muerto…

Se incorpora lentamente, quejándose, tocando su cabeza y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

-Es una técnica que nunca había usado, pero si no morí es por la sangre que llevo en mis venas.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?, Dijiste que era un sello especial familiar, creí que era algo que tenías dominado ya.

-La verdad sólo había estudiado la teoría pero jamás había hecho este sello en la práctica…¿estás molesta?

-Si hubieses muerto y me dejaras totalmente sola, lo estaría... ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?, ya estoy cansada, sólo somos un par de genins y nos persiguen por culpa de ese estúpido pergamino, quiero volver a casa y ver a mamá y papá.

-Debes ser fuerte, estoy seguro que nuestros padres pidieron ayuda a la aldea de la hoja, bueno suponiendo que lograron volver a la normalidad.

-No estoy segura de eso, recuerda que cuando ellos cambiaron nosotros también lo hicimos.

-Al menos logramos llegar al bosque de la hoja, ellos deben estar por llegar.

-¿Como vamos a saber si son de la hoja?

La chica de cabellos plata acababa de decir esto cuando los tres shinobi suspiraron aliviados, y se dispusieron a bajar hasta que dos niños más llegaron al claro donde se encontraban el pelirrojo y la chica de cabellos plata.

-¡Rayos, creí que nunca los podríamos alcanzar mocosos escurridizos!

Dijo el niño calvo y de sonrisa macabra

-Por culpa de ustedes tuvimos que cambiar nuestras ropas, tienes un horrible sentido de la moda niña.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie rápidamente y apartó tras de sí a la joven de cabellos plata.

-¿Que hicieron con nuestros padres?

-¿Sus padres?, jajaja probablemente estén muertos , y ustedes están a nuestra merced, así que dejen de huir y entreguemos el pergamino y perdonaremos sus vidas.

-Ash,... Habla por tí, yo los quiero muertos, odio estar así y esta ropa de esa niña es horrible!

-¡Mi mamá me escogió esa ropa y no es horrible, tu eres la fea!

-Atacaré al chico, tú atrapa a la chiquilla así será más fácil hacer que hablen

De inmediato el niño calvo comenzó a avanzar hacia el pelirrojo con un kunai para atacarlo, los dos jóvenes cerraron sus ojos muertos de miedo, cuando de pronto un largo brazo detiene al del chico calvo con el kunai

-¿Pero que demonios?

Un Mitsuki sonriente desde la copa de los árboles es quien con su largo brazo serpenteante toma con fuerza el brazo de aquel niño calvo.

-¿No les enseñaron a ser respetuosos con sus senpai?

Sarada estaba justo detrás de la chica castaña tomándola por la espalda y con un kunai cerca de su cuello

-Ni se te ocurra siquiera respirar niña

Al ver la escena los dos jóvenes abren sus ojos de par en par, asustados y nerviosos, dan un par de pasos atrás, mientras Boruto trata de tranquilizarlos y acercarse lentamente.

-Tranquilos, no les haremos daño, mi nombre es Boruto, soy hijo del séptimo Hokage, ellos son mis compañeros de equipo Sarada y Mitsuki.

-Pruébalo

Dijo el joven pelirrojo, Boruto sacó entonces un pergamino pequeño lo arrojó al aire y éste se convirtió en una señal de humo disparada hacia el cielo.

-Los niños, ellos los encontraron

Dijo un clon de sombras, y en pocos minutos estaban rodeados de un par de clones y todos eran el Hokage, algunos ambu junto a Shikamaru y Konohamaru.

-Bienvenidos a la frontera de konoha, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, yo soy un clon de sombras del Hokage, ya no se preocupen, nosotros cuidaremos de ustedes.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo Hokague Sama, mi nombre es Jin y ella es Jang, nuestros padres, no sabemos si están bien, ellos estaban en una misión, cuando regresaron a la aldea, ellos… sólo sabemos que nos pidieron ocultar un pergamino, y esos dos mientras luchaban con ellos hicieron algo que nos cambió, no sabemos bien que cosa fue, por favor ayúdenos...

Mientras esta conversación se daba, Konohamaru agradeció el buen desempeño de su equipo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, de todos los equipos que se desplegaron para localizar a estas personas ustedes fueron los más rápidos y supieron manejar bien la situación.

Shikamaru usó su técnica de sombras para evitar que los niños se movieran, los jóvenes shinobi se relajaron sonrientes y siguieron la conversación con su maestro, Shikamaru luego les dió una orden a los anbu y encerraron a los pequeños prisioneros en algún tipo de ataúd con apenas hoyos para respirar, este succionaba su chacra para dejarlos sin fuerza para escapar.

Uno de los clones de sombras se acercó al equipo siete, para felicitar a los tres jóvenes y de paso hacerles un par de preguntas.

-Estoy muy satisfecho con el trabajo que han logrado, necesito que me den un informe detallado de la misión cuando lleguen a konoha, los estaré esperando a los tres en mi oficina, y el clon desapareció.

-No puede ser, este viejo siempre hace lo mismo, siempre está ocupado, debería haber dejado a un clon trabajando y él debería estar en persona festejando que su hijo hizo todo el trabajo

-Boruto deja de decir tonterías, además tú no hiciste nada sólo

-¿Ho, acaso veo una pequeña discusión entre la princesa uchiha y el heredero uzumaki?

-¡Cállate Mitsuki!

 **CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, esta historia se me ocurrió al ver un fan art donde naruto adulto carga en brazos a hinata niña… gracias por seguir mi trabajo, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

 **Puntos importantes para leer este fanfic:**

...Flash back...

Narrativa y /o Narración

-Personajes-

(Descripciones)

ADVERTENCIA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE LEMON, SHOTACON Y LOLICON, Fiction Rated MA (18+), "NARUTO ES PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO".

 **"EL JUTSU DEL TIEMPO"  
**  
Capítulo 2 - "El equipo Konohamaru comete un error"

(7:00 a.m., Aldea de la Hoja)

Mientras los tres jóvenes shinobi caminaban por las calles de la hoja la joven Sarada parecía distante, inmersa en sus pensamientos comenzó a rebobinar esa escena del árbol y ese extraño jutsu, al verla tan ensimismada Mitsuki la saca de sus cavilaciones al poner su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Sarada…¿te pasa algo?

-Eh!...hem… no, no es nada… es solo que me intriga un poco ese jutsu que hizo ese hombre.

-Sí parecía un jutsu de sellado.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?, tenemos que llegar rápido con pa… digo… con el Hokage para darle el informe.

Los tres jóvenes asintieron y apuraron el paso hasta la oficina del Hokage, finalmente al llegar Boruto les hace una seña de guardar silencio antes de entrar, escucharon voces, se colocaron cerca de la puerta para escuchar mejor, al parecer el séptimo ya había comenzado una especie de interrogatorio a los misteriosos adultos del bosque.

-Shikamaru: ¿están diciendo que ustedes son genin y que los chiquillos son…?

-Naruto: no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, suena muy extraño.

\- Yin: ¡Lo es, cuando esos dos usaron el pergamino, nuestros cuerpos cambiaron, lo de nuestros padres también, ahora nos vemos como adultos, y ellos y esos dos se ven como niños!

-Yang: ¡le decimos la verdad!, por favor… ¡debe creernos!

Naruto y Shikamaru cruzaon las miradas y pusieron cara de preocupación.

-Naruto: No es que dudemos de lo que nos están diciendo, es solo que es algo un poco increíble, es decir recibimos un mensaje urgente de ayudar a los hijos de dos shinobis pero no decía nada de que fuesen niños.

-Shikamaru: Disculpa la interrupción pero, esos dos…¿que exactamente buscaban de ustedes?

-Yin: El pergamino… del tiempo…, es una reliquia de mi familia y está prohibido su uso, ni siquiera yo que soy el heredero de mi clan sé exactamente cómo funciona.

-Yang: Tal vez deberíamos contarles lo que vimos oniichan…

El muchacho miró a la chica, suspiró y comenzó a relatar:

…Flashback…

…Mi hermana Yang y yo estábamos entrenando en el doujo de la familia, soy el mayor así que es mi deber enseñarle lo básico a ella;

-¡Eres muy lenta onechan, jamás podrás alcanzarme!

-¡Eres más hábil que yo, pero yo soy más fuerte, ya verás cuando te atrape!

De pronto el entrenamiento se volvió un juego y comenzamos a correr, nos divertíamos, y de pronto una pared del doujo estalló, estrellándose el cuerpo de alguien al otro lado del doujo, los escombros eran demasiados, algunos eran filosos vidrios y otros enormes rocas, así que volví lo más rápido que pude sobre mis pasos para proteger a mi hermana, la cubrí con mi cuerpo y todos esos escombros me golpearon y los vidrios rotos se incrustaron en mi cuerpo.

-Yin: onesan,…¿estás bien? (abrazándola)

-Yang: ¿oniisan que está pasando, porqué estás sangrando? (la niña estaba aturdida y confundida por la explosión)

La persona que apareció en la explosión que parecía incrustada en la pared del otro lado del doujo era mi padre.

(El hombre abrió los ojos, vio a los niños y se percató que habría un segundo ataque, extendió su brazo para advertirles)

-¡CORRAN, SALGAN DE AQUÍ RÁPIDO!

No lo pensé dos veces, tomé en brazos a mi hermanita y corrí tan rápido como pude, nos dirigíamos al templo, pero ahí estaban la madre de Yang y otra mujer luchando, cuando la mujer nos vió nos arrojó unos kunais bomba, pero… fuimos salvados por ella.

-Oniichan, bájame, yo ayudaré a mamá, tú deberías ayudar a tu padre

-¿Estás loca, viste lo que ese tipo calvo le hizo al doujo y a mi papá?, ¡primero tenemos que ponernos a salvo y después averiguar por qué están atacando a nuestros padres!

La niña comenzó a observar el lugar, notó que el doujo y el templo estaban destruidos, excepto el cuarto de armas.

-Oniichan, ¿tu papá tiene algo importante en el salón de armas?

El muchacho se quedó pensando, hasta que finalmente recordó

-Tenemos que ir hacia allá Yang, ¡Sujétate de mi mano y corre lo más rápido que puedas!

-Si

(Los dos niños corrieron hacia el salón de armas, pero fueron vistos por la mujer castaña y arrojó un par de shurikens, pero la mujer de cabellos plata bloqueó su ataque)

-¡Quítate de mi camino anciana!

-¡Yo soy tu contrincante, no permitiré que toques a mis hijos, horrenda mujer!

-¿Me… Me…dijiste horrenda?...¡COMO TE ATREVES!, ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!

(Los dos niños entraron al cuarto de armas, éste estaba obscuro y tenebroso, el muchacho comenzó a buscar en la pared, hasta que finalmente pudo encender la luz)

-Pisa con cuidado Yang, este lugar es peligroso, papá nunca me ha dejado entrar antes.

-¿Por qué razón oniichan?

-él dice que aún no estoy listo para ser el sucesor de nuestro clan, que me falta mucho por aprender, y que hasta que domine el jutsu prohibido podré ser su guardián.

-¿jutsu prohibido?, no comprendo a los adultos, ¿Para qué quiere tu papá que domines algo que está prohibido?

-Eso mismo le dije yo en la mañana a él, pero solo se rió a carcajadas y después me mandó a entrenar contigo.

-Oniichan, ¿aquí estaremos a salvo de esas personas?

-Lo dudo mucho, este luigar es donde papá guarda ese vejestorio.

-¿Mm… hay un anciano aquí?

-jajaja… ¬¬¿ … ¿de verdad eres tan boba, como va a haber un anciano en un salón de armas?

\- pero, hace un momento dijiste… ash… olvídalo :´v , eres un hermano cruel de todas formas

-Es un pergamino viejo, sólo lo he visto una vez, recuerdo que fue cuando mamá estaba viva, yo tenía tu edad, ella fue quien me lo mostró, me dijo "es una reliquia de la familia es muy importante protegerlo de las manos equivocadas, pero también es peligroso no saber usarlo, es por eso que algún día tú serás el próximo guardián del jutsu prohibido"

-Sé que no es un momento adecuado para preguntar pero nunca me has contado como fue que tu madre falleció oniichan …

-Ella simplemente enfermó gravemente, ni siquiera la Quinta Hokague de la hoja pudo salvarla, su enfermedad era incurable, o al menos eso me dijo papá… Y después llegaron ustedes…

-¿Estás molesto con papá por enamorarse de mamá?

-No, tu mamá ha sido buena conmigo y con papá y tú eres la hermana que nunca pedí, pero que siempre quise y aunque no seamos hermanos de sangre te quiero mucho Yang

-Oniichan yo también te quiero mucho, yo sé que papá no ha olvidado a tu mamá

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Él todos los días visita la tumba de tu mamá, lo sé por que escuché a mamá preguntando a papá si ella también podía ir alguna vez y acompañarlo.

El niño comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos precipitadamente, simplemente brotaban como si fuese un manantial enmarcando su rostro y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, se limpio con el brazo las lágrimas.

-Gracias onechan, me hacía falta saber que papá aún recuerda a mamá, ahora estoy seguro que mamá las envió a nuestras vidas para ser de nuevo una familia.

-oniichan, ahí hay un baúl, ¿crees que ese pergamino de papá pueda estar ahí?

-no lo sé, pero echemosle un vistazo.

(Los niños incados forcejeaban con el baúl, éste tenía un cerrojo, necesitaban la llave para abrirlo.)

-¡Demonios, no puedo abrir esta cosa!

-oniichan, mamá me enseñó un jutsu, tal vez pueda ayudar a abrirlo.

-esta bien, nada perdemos con intentar, pero tenemos que darnos prisa, papá y tu mamá siguen allá afuera, tenemos que llevarle a papá el pergamino para que acabe con ellos.

(La niña asintió y cerró sus ojos, comenzó a recitar algunas palabras extrañas y después hizo unos sellos con las manos, después dirigió sus pequeña manos hacia el cerrojo y después apareció un agujero en el baúl)

-oniichan, rápido saca el pergamino, esto no dura mucho, aún lo estoy practicando

(el niño metió su mano por el agujero y sacó un pergamino viejo del interior, la niña separó sus manos y se echó hacia atrás callendo sobre sus brazos)

-¿estás bien onechan, te duele algo?

-E..estoy...bien… sólo …necesito… respirar…

-Si papá usa esto, estoy seguro que vencerá al hombre calvo y a la mujer fea

-Sí, pero…¿ como haremos para acercarnos?

(De pronto se sintió un estruendo derrumando así una parte del salón donde los niños se encontraban)

-Vaya vaya, con que aquí estaba, y esos mocosos lo tienen.

(El hombre calvo llevaba arrastrando del cabello al padre de Yin totalmente inconsciente, mientras la madre de Yang sorpresivamente apareció muy herida frente a los niños interponiéndose entre los enemigos y los niños)

-¡No permitiré que lastimen a mis hijos!, ¡Yin, Yang huyan!

-Me temo que eso no será posible mujer estúpida jajaja XD

-¡maldito infeliz!

-onechan guarda esto y corre a mi señal, ¿entendiste?

-p..pero… ¿mamá y papá?

-sólo haz lo que te digo, debes esconderte de ellos…yo intentaré ayudar a tu mamá, lo distraeré y tu corres ok?

-Oye tu pelón horrendo, ¡deja en paz a …mi madre!

-vaya vaya… el mocoso salió al rescate jajaja XD ¿que vas a hacer arrojarme tus juguetes? (lamiendo sus labios saborea su triunfo)

(Al momento de la distracción Yang es interceptada por la mujer de cabellos castaños)

-Mira lo que me encontré entre los arbustos, jajaja me saqué la lotería, esta niña tiene el pergamino (sonriendo de manera laciva)

(Mientras tanto el padre de Yin despierta algo aturdido, y observa que su esposa está terriblemente herida, su hijo también está lastimado y la mujer desconocida tiene atrapada a su hija adoptiva junto con el pergamino.)

-¡Bájame, bájame!

(La mujer le arrebata de las manos el pergamino a la niña y lo abre sonriente, el padre de Yin esperaba esta oportunidad y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban realizó un par de sellos y entonces sus cuerpos de todos los ahí presentes comenzaron a explotar como clones de sombras)

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? ..Ah!

(La mujer se vió superada por el peso de la ahora adulta niña y ella con sus ropas holgadas no pudo sostenerla más cayendo al suelo)

-¿Qué sucedió… onii…chan?

(El ahora adulto Yin corrió hacia la mujer arrebatándole de las manos el pergamino y tomó de la mano a la sorprendida Yang para emprender la huida)

-¡Rápido idiota atrápa a esos estúpidos niños…adultos?!

(En ese momento una hermosa niña muy parecida a Yang se atraviesa en el camino del niño calvo )

-No se detengan hasta llegar a la aldea de konoha, envié a sophie con un mensaje, el Hokage los protegerá y nos enviará ayuda, ¿entendieron?

-Sí, ma…má?

-¡Rápido, no sé cuánto tiempo más podré detenerlos!

…Fin del Flashback…

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, esa insistente forma de decir que no eran más que genins

-Chicos ahora tengo curiosidad, deberíamos hablar con ellos para averiguar como funciona ese jutsu, se imaginan, ¡ser adultos, podríamos ser más poderosos, yo podría derrotar a papá!

-creo que Boruto tiene razón, deberíamos interrogarlos, suena interesante ese jutsu

-Primero debemos entrar y dar nuestro informe al Séptimo, y después hablaremos con ellos y Boruto… deja de pensar en superar al séptimo.

-Ash!... (volteando los ojos) "deji di pinsir in dirritir il siptimi"

(Finalmente toca la puerta Sarada y entran para dar su informe)

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
